survivance
by San2
Summary: *chapitre5!* Review svp! juste une histoire comme ça, un peu étrange... J/L
1. juillet solo

Premier chapitre, à vous de voire. (review ?)

Sinon évidemment tous les persos sont à Rowling et rien qu'à elle à part quelques uns par si par là.

       Juillet semblait prendre un plaisir certain à s'éterniser, laissant James Potter sans nouvelles de ses amis de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie où il venait de terminer sa 5ème année. Aucune lettre ne lui était parvenue, mais il n'en voulait absolument à personne car tous l'avaient prévenu de leur impossibilité à écrire au court du mois de juillet, avant qu'ils ne se séparent, à la gare de King Kross. Sirius Black restait tout le mois chez sa mère, dans le nord de l'Irlande. Ses parents étaient séparés, son père sorcier, sa mère moldue. Chez elle, il n'y avait pas de service de hiboux postaux et sa vieille chouette Hérodias étant récemment morte de sa belle mort, il serait couper du monde des sorciers. Remus Lupin, quant à lui, loup-garou de son état, entreprenait un stage dans un hôpital réputé d'Ecosse pour apprendre à se maîtriser quelques peu lors des nuits de pleine lune. L'isolement du sujet faisait parti de la thérapie. Lily Evans, elle, ne possédait pas de hiboux et partait pour un long voyage au Pérou avec ses parents moldus. Enfin, Peter Pettigrow, lui, comme tous les étés, restait chez lui où un père quelques peu tyrannique refusait qu'il n'entretienne de liens avec ces relations « plus que douteuses ». En effet, le clans des maraudeurs – comme ils aiment se nommer – s'était fait excessivement mal voire par ce sorcier fier de sa famille, de sa lignée et de son importance sociale. 

       Faute de pouvoir joindre Remus et Peter, James ne préférait écrire à personne. Il restait chez lui, avec son mère, ne voyant que peu son père, trop occupé par ses affaires. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : la lettre de Poudlard et l'heureux jour où il irait chercher ses fournitures sur le chemin de traverse. Cela signifiait qu'il reverrait ces amis. 

       Sur le lit de sa chambre, il rêvassait, s'imaginant leur retrouvailles. 

       Sa mère entra doucement, après avoir frappé. C'était une femme grande et fine, aux gestes et traits doux et calmes. Mais malgré cet aspect mesuré et serein, elle possédait tout de même un tempérament vif qui, si elle était contrariée, pouvait se révéler rapidement agressif. James ne le savait que trop bien, il était du même bois. Toute sa personnalité et son physique semblait tenir uniquement de sa mère, jusqu'à ses yeux noir de geai, gouffres insondables ou se noyaient tous ceux qui le confrontaient. Son père était aussi inexistant dans sa vie que dans sa chaire. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa les cheveux sauvages de son fils et murmura :

- Jimmy, ça te dirait d'aller te promener sur le chemin de traverse, cette après-midi ? C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, dans quelques jours à peine, et je ne passerai outre ton cadeaux pour rien au monde.

- James tourna lentement la tête vers sa mère, lui sourit tendrement et, faisant ce qu'il n'eut jamais voulu que quelqu'un d'autre ne le vit faire, se blottit contre elle.

- Quand tu veux…

  


       Le lama cracha au visage de Pétunia. Non, décidément, la photo ne serait pas facile à réaliser. L'animal avait l'air d'avoir pris définitivement en grippe la sœur de Lily, ce qu'elle comprenait d'ailleurs parfaitement.

- Peut-être vaut-il mieux ne pas insister tenta-t-elle, mi-amusée mi-exaspérée devant le burlesque de la situation. 

       Un regard meurtrier de sa sœur lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas décidé à abandonner. La sotte était partagée entre le sentiment de profond dégoût qu'elle éprouvait envers l'animal et l'idée de pouvoir étaler, à la rentrée, devant un public admiratif, des photos où elles tiendrait des poses de belle aventurière à dos de lama, dans ce costume beige que Lily trouvait par ailleurs relativement ridicule. Ne joue pas les vampes qui veut. Elle jeta un regard désespéré à ces parents qui répondirent par un haussement d'épaules commun qui semblait dire « Sois gentille avec ta sœur, elle passe seulement une drôle de période ! ». Elle reprit l'appareil photo.

- Je pourrais faire bouger l'image dans la photo, si vous voulez, proposa-t-elle tranquillement en réglant l'objectif.

Pétunia, qui avait enfin réussit à chevaucher le lama, laissa échapper un petit cri et bascula de l'animal qui semblait préférer regarder le paysage en ruminant plutôt que de se soucier  de la jeune fille pourtant perturbatrice. 

- Si tu fais ça, bégaya-t-elle, je te jure que…

- Oh, soupira Lily, s'était simplement une proposition…

- Hum, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très raisonnable, ma Lilyta, ajouta le père, mais moi, je rêve de me voire en photo bougeante à dos de lama :

Il enfourcha d'un bond l'animal et, avant que se dernier ne réalise ce qui se passe, Lily avait pris une photo avec son appareil sorcier. 

 Pétunia, profondément vexée par la vitesse à laquelle son père s'était fait prendre en photo, déclara qu'elle préférait que la séance soit remise au lendemain. Lily soupira. A ce rythme là, il y aurait une heure de séance photo-tentative par jour et jamais de photos à la clef. 

 Le soir, après avoir installer le campement avec les guides, Lily s'éloigna et s'assit sur une pierre. La nuit tombait. De là où elle était, elle surplombait les paysages d'Amérique Latine. C'était sûrement le plus beau voyage qu'elle avait fait et ne ferait de sa vie. Pourtant, son esprit était ailleurs. Elle repensait à ses amis, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Elle les Elle les aimait tant, chacun à leur manière, chacun pour ce qu'il était, mais tous avaient une place dans son cœur. 

  


- Inspirez, expirez ! Et maintenant, que faites vous quand vous senter votre transformation proche ?

- Je respire, je me calme et je tache de me concentrer pour retenir mes instincts, récita Remus d'une voix monocorde.

- Très bien, jeune ami ! Votre assiduité à apprendre la théorie me ravie ! J'en suis tout enjoué ! Je suis persuadé que vous serez l'un des meilleurs sujets lors de la pratique ! Vous êtes un des plus jeunes pensionnaires mais vous rivalisez avec beaucoup d'adultes pour votre maturité, votre lucidité et votre application ! J'apprécie particulièrement aussi l'entreint et le dynamisme que vous confère votre jeunesse ! Vous êtes aussi dans de bonnes conditions physiques, robuste mais souple et leste, de bonne taille et des os solides, ce qui est très important pour les pleines lunes un peu dures ! Bref, vous présentez toutes les qualités que vos 16 ans peuvent vous apporter ! Réellement, mon cher Lupin, vous êtes une personne de qualité et j'espère que votre différence ne vous handicapera jamais dans votre vie professionnelle comme sentimentale ! Sur ce, je vous laisse vous reposer et vous pourrez, dans quelques heures, descendre pour vous restaurer en compagnie de vos camarades de la belle et fière maison de soins qu'est Saint Lupio-Fergeant-des-quatre-Ecosses !

Le docteur Jispinus sortit sans relâcher son sourire d'un seul degré. 

  Remus était enfin seul dans sa modeste chambre. Le centre n'était, dans l'ensemble, pas désagréable : la nourriture était délicieuse, le personnel toujours sympathique et dispos, les heures creuses pouvaient être comblées par les nombreux loisirs existants et le docteur Jispinus était toujours gentil et distrayant. Remus s'était vite habitué à ses longs bavardages et le docteur semblait l'apprécier tout particulièrement, mais il n'était pas persuadé de l'efficacité des méthodes. Non pas que Jispinus fut un charlatan ! Il semblait au contraire mener de réelles études peu lucratives sur le cas des loup-garou. Mais Remus ne voyait pas l'utilité de répéter inlassablement des théories superficielles, pour faire l'objet, en fin de séjour, lors de la pleine lune, d'une étude sur les comportements d'un loup-garou se transformant après le stage. 

  Il se languissait de ses amis : James, un peu lunaire, un peu farouche, Sirius, provocant et souvent grande-gueule, Lily, toujours douce et subtile et Peter, un peu simplet, un peu soumis mais toujours disposé à aider et à être utile.  Et c'était de ces fous fantasques et géniaux dont on voulait le priver pendant un mois ? L'idée était dure, mais il fallait s'y résigner. C'était un Gryffondor né, ce mois, il l'affronterai sans peine jusqu'au bout. 

  


- Miroir, mon beau miroir, murmura Sirius dans sa salle de bain, est-ce que j'ai une chance de plaire ?

- Si elle aime les cheveux long et les yeux bleus, certainement, répondit son reflet sorcier qui donnait fréquemment son avis personnel. 

Sirius se donna un dernier coup de peigne, remis sa veste en place et essuya une petite trace sur son jeans. Il repartait à la chasse à l'amourette. Sur ce sujet, il n'était pas forcément très sage. Certains l'accusaient même d'être frivole. Il assumait. De toute façon, chaque maraudeur s'était forgé une réputation honorable en la matière. La jeune fille dont il était question était une moldue, voisine de sa mère, qui du haut de ses 13 ans, avait plu au jeune sorcier. S'il savait dans son for intérieur qu'il n'était pas réellement amoureux, il la trouvait relativement jolie et sympathique. Et puis il s'ennuyait, elle était distrayante. 

   Une fois qu'il se sentit fin prêt, il sortit de la salle de bain, dévalla les escalier et lança à la cantonade :

- Je sors, m'man !

Peut importait la réponse. Sa situation était à l'opposée de celle de Peter. Il faisait à peu de chose près, ce qu'il voulait. Seule contrainte : rentrer un jour, histoire de prévenir qu'il était toujours sur terre et accessoirement, ne pas rater le Ferri pour rentrer en angleterre. 

Il franchit donc le seuil de la maison en toute liberté et claqua la porte derrière lui. 

C'était un petit village d'Irlande, peu vivant, en pleine campagne. 

La petite ingénue aimait les fleurs, se rappela Sirius, plus particulièrement les violettes, mêmes petites. D'un bond, il passa le muret d'un champ et chercha quelques instants des yeux le végétal en question. Ne trouvant pas, il saisit un simple pissenlit et sortit sa baguette pour le modifier. Il avait pris des jours entier à confectionner une poche subtilement cachée dans sa veste en cuire et aussi –et là avait résidé la difficulté – très pratique. 

 Dans sa tâche, il fallait mêler botanique, métamorphose et… sens artistique. Après quelques formules, le pissenlit avait tout l'air d'une violette… un peu grosse peut-être. Un dernier coup de baguette résolu le problème.

 Reprenant son chemin, il trouva enfin la jeune Jane à qui revenaient toutes ses attentions. Sirius avait une réelle carrure à son âge mais la différence de taille et l'air innocent de la demoiselle donnait l'impression que le sorcier se tenait à côté d'une fillette. 

       Après quelques paroles délicates et une violette bien placée, Jane se trouvait à l'abris de son bras droit, serrée contre lui. Mais Sirius pensait à autre chose. Dans son manteau, il sentait sa baguette, côté gauche, côté du cœur. Il pensait à son vrai monde : celui de la sorcellerie et à tous les gens qui s'y rattachaient. S'il jouait avec l'amour, il ne connaissait que trop bien l'amitié. Il attendait patiemment le mois d'août et le retour chez son père et les sorciers.

  


- Peter ! Viens te montrer à ton père !

- Oui père, j'arrive.

- Je trouve que ta mère te chochotte trop, mon fils. Tu as 16 ans à présent. Elle fait de toi un lâche, une simple moitié d'homme par sa douceur et ces cajoleries. Que deviens-tu à force de la voire ? Qu'espère-t-elle te voire devenir ? Qu'espère-tu, toi, devenir ? Dès que tu as peur, tu t'enfuies vers elle. Dès que tu as faim, soif, chaud, froid ! Et cela fait de toi un mouflet fragile et impuissant. J'ai donc décidé de t'éloigner de sa néfaste influence pour t'emmener vivre hors de ce manoir, dans la maison que j'occupe quand je suis trop souvent au ministère.

- …

- Ce que je veux dire par tout cela et que tu pars demain, avec moi, vivre à Londres. 

- Mais père …

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'as corrompu au point que tu ne veuilles plus partir ! Je suis prêt à t'éloigner définitivement d'elle et à t'élever seul, pour faire de toi un fils digne.

- Vous ne voulez plus jamais que je revoie maman ? sanglota Peter affolé et désespéré.

- Maman ? Et c'est toi, mon fils, qui l'appelle encore par cela ? Oui… il faut absolument que je te retire au plus vite de son emprise. Comme il faut que je te retire de l'emprise de cette bande de vaut-rien que tu as l'air d'avoir l'audace d'admirer !

- Mais qui aurai-je comme ami ?

- Reste dans mon sillage et tu côtoieras les plus grands, ceux qui occupent les plus belles places du ministères et qui se battent pour faire régner la justice et combattre les plus puissants mages noirs même s'il faut pour cela employer la force et servir la violence, quitte à sacrifier des vies. Les justes causes ont carte blanche. Satis Croupton a un fils qui doit avoir quelques années de plus que toi, par exemple.

- N'irai-je donc plus à Poudlard ?

- Si, bien sûr que tu continueras à y aller ! C'est la plus grande école de sorcellerie qui soit. Et tu as atterrit à Gryffondor, comme ton père ! Cela prouve que tu es plus que ce que tu ne sembles être. Vas préparer tes affaires, je t'emmène demain à l'aube !

Son père parti, Peter éclata en sanglots. Il n'allait plus revoir sa mère de si longtemps ! Et ce père éternellement solennel qui ne comprenait pas que c'était lui qui affaiblissait son fils, qu'à force de l'écraser, de l'humilier et de la blâmer, il n'en faisait que l'ombre de ce qu'il allait devenir. Sa mère, elle, avait compris, 16 ans plus tôt, à la clinique, que ce garçon chétif et tremblant aurait besoin de soin, de tendresse et d'amour, pas de vouvoiement, de discours gonflés de suffisance et autre prétention. Cela, elle était loin d'avoir pu totalement lui donner. Il n'avait révélé ses pouvoirs magique qu'à l'âge de cinq ans et demi, ce qui avait mis furieux son père qui ne rêvait que d'un fils grand, fier et fort comme lui. Le garçon était de petite taille et assez gros. Maladif, il préférait largement la chaleur et les « mon petit Peter » de sa mère aux « fils ! » de son père.

 Il repensait à ses amis de Poudlard. Comme ils les enviait ! James et Sirius était de grande taille et Remus, sans être réellement large, avait une carrure de jeune premier. Quand à Lily, elle avait une présence incroyable, elle était rayonnante. Ils auraient pu le mépriser, lui, le petit nain presque difforme qui les suivait, mais non, ils le traitait parfaitement d'égal à égal, appréciant son humour et sa prévenance et lui avaient montré à maintes reprises qu'aussi insignifiant soit-il, i létait cher à leur yeux. Il le prenait sûrement pour quelqu'un d'un peu simplet, il ne l'était pas réellement, simplement atrophié par ce père trop pesant.

 Ce dernier ne voulait pas qu'il les côtoie une année de plus mais il resterait digne, il ne les quitterait pas. 


	2. du chemin de traverse au dragon rouge

Evidement tous et encore et toujours à Rowling. Sauf peut-être quelques gens de la famille à Sirius. 

Pour Hermione : lol ! C'est vrai que Peter… mais faut faire un effort de adaptation, tu te dis que ce mec avant d'être un monstre il a été gosse et ado… et puis chez les gens qui ne sont pas fous de naissance, des comportement aussi abjectes ont souvent voire avec leur enfance… fin bon, on va pas faire un cours de psy, en tous cas je te comprend. Merci pour ta review !

James et Sirius s'étaient retrouvé en premier sur le chemin de traverse. Ils allaient ensemble à Gringott, la banque des sorciers. La course en wagonnet infernal passée et l'argent récupéré, ils ressortirent à l'air libre.

- Par quoi on commence ? demanda James, machinalement.

- Par chez Ollivanders, répondit Sirius qui attendait une petite réaction.

- Tu veux cirer ta baguette ? ironisa James, connaissant bien le peu de soins qu'apportait son ami à ses affaires.

- Non, mais cherche encore…

- Tu as trouvé une farce à faire à Ollivanders ?

- Pas du tout, rien à voire, tu gèle. Un vrai isberg, même !

-  Tu as des visées sur la nièce de Ollivanders.

- Hum, y a de l'idée mais c'est très loin d'être ça. Il a une nièce, d'ailleurs, Ollivanders ?

- Oui, elle vient l'été, elle doit avoir presque notre âge, je crois.

- Oh ! s'exclama Sirius, se moquant de lui-même. Faudrait que je vois ça !

- Elle est jolie mais paraît un peu stupide, comme ça.

- Parfait !

- Macho ! lança Lily qui arrivait, accompagnée de Remus.

- Je déconnais… soupira Sirius, bien heureusement, d'ailleurs.

Mais Lily le savait parfaitement et rit devant l'air exaspéré de son ami.

- Et bien, reprit James après avoir salué chaleureusement les deux nouveaux arrivants, puisque notre court-jupon attitré ne connaissait pas l'existence de la nièce de Ollivanders, qu'est ce qui peut bien l'attirer au magasin de baguettes ?

- Une histoire bizarre assez délirante.

- Une histoire comme toi, quoi, lança Remus d'un air innocent.

- Hum, oui, à peu près, confirma Sirius. J'étais donc en Irlande, chez ma chère et tendre mère et j'étais allé faire un tour au sommet d'une grande falaise avec…

- Avec ? demandaèrent-ils, curieux.

- Une charmante petite Jane, continua-t-il avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Charmante, oui… tout à fait charmante… Bref, je l'avais entreiné jusqu'au rebord… la serrant de près…

- Oh c'est vrai, ironisa James, il aurait été indélicat que la tendre enfant ne tomba…

Tous, Sirius compris, éclatèrent de rire.

- … et nous nous sommes penché aussi loin que nous avons osé, reprit-il sur un ton de conteur. Mais là…

- Survint le drame, termina Remus.

- Attendez ! Attendez que je vous explique ! enchaîna Sirius. Ma poche s'est déchirée !

Il ouvrit son blouson en cuire pour faire admirer sa confection personnelle.

- Jolie poche, pourtant, assura Remus prenant des air de professionnel.

- Ouais, dommage que la couture et moi ça fasse quatre… En tous cas, ma baguette est tombée, s'est fracassé contre la paroi pour atterrire coincée dans les branches d'un arbuste. J'ai voulu la récupéré mais là…

- … s'est produit le truc dingue par excellence, termina une nouvelle fois James, reprenant une expression typique de Sirius.

- Comment t'as deviné ?

- Oh, une illumination passagère.

Sirius ne chercha pas à comprendre et reprit :

- Je voyais mon pauvre ventricule de dragon qui dépassait mais semblait intact. Mais les mouettes sont arrivées sur ma baguette comme des vautours et se seraient entretuer pour bouffer ce ventricule !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Ollivanders ? Il aime bien savoir ce que sont devenues ses baguettes, s'inquiéta Remus. 

- « Demandez aux mouettes ! », suggéra James, tout naturellement.

- Ouais, confirma Sirius, j'vais lui dire ça…

            Ils partirent donc vers le magasin de baguettes et entrèrent. Sirius s'avança, mal assuré. M. Ollivanders arriva vers lui, surpris.

- Mr Black, que me vaut l'honneur ? demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque et sourde.

- Je voudrais…

- Saul-pleureur, 31,5 cm, ventricule de dragon… c'est bien cela ?

- Oui… c'était…

- C'était ? interrompit Ollivanders. Qu'est-t-il donc arrivé au prolongement de votre bras, Mr. Black ?

- Un… une chute…

- Pourquoi ne pas plutôt la réparer ?

- Les mouettes ont… ont mangé le ventricule…

- Des mouettes ? Vous attirez les bizarreries… Mais cela est de notoriété publique… Bien, je présume que vous venez retrouver une partie de vous même. Que puis-je vous proposer ?… Essayer ceci : bois de houx, 27.5 cm, plume de phénix.

Sirius agita la baguette qui ne fit que du vent.

- Alors celle-ci, enchaîna Ollivanders en lui tendant une autre baguette : bois de hêtre, 36 cm, poil de licorne.

La baguette n'eût pas plus d'effets que la précédente. Ainsi passèrent une quantité phénoménale de baguettes en tous genres, parmi lesquelles chêne, 28.5 cm, plume de phénix, acajou, 33 cm, crin de licorne ou encore baobab, 21 cm, ventricule de dragon. 

- Mr. Black, soupira le vendeur, excédé, vous êtes la bizarrerie publique n°1… Je ne vais tout de même pas vous proposer… après tout…

Il partit vers le fond de la réserve et revint avec une boîte en ruine.

- Essayez ça.

Sirius agita cette longue baguette et en sortit des étincelles bleu-nuit et rouges.  

- Décidément, j'aurais dut m'en douter. Vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre… aussi bizarre l'un que l'autre… même vos étincelles sont farfelues !

En effet, la gracieuse courbe et habituelle courbe était interrompue par un angle droit.

- 42, 5 cm – une des plus longues baguettes que nos ateliers contiennent – bois de palétuvier, ventricule de dragon. Jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir la vendre. Elle remonte à l'époque où mon grand-père tenait la boutique… L'espèce du dragon à qui appartenait le ventricule est aujourd'hui disparue. En fait ce n'était pas vraiment une espèce, mais un croisement entre dragon arctique et hispanique andalou. Je ne vous raconte pas l'allure du spécimen… Bien ! Ca sera 15 galions, avec une sacrée réduction pour m'avoir débarrassé de cette invendable. 

Sirius donna l'argent, pris sa baguette et sortit de la boutique avec ses amis.

- Ca fait quoi d'être la bizarrerie publique n°1 ? demanda James.

- Sûrement le même effet que de voire des mouettes s'arracher le ventricule de sa baguette, lança Lily.

- Ou de se rendre compte que la poche de sa veste est trop petite pour le spécimen, ajouta Remus, gardant son air innocent. 

- Arrêtez, soupira Sirius… J'ai pris tellement de temps à la confectionner… et puis j'y tenais à cette vieille baguette. 

- Bah, le réconforta Lily. Elle te correspond sûrement mieux, celle-ci. Et puis au Pérou, y a une croyance qui raconte que le palétuvier, c'est l'arbre qui pleure la forêt amazonienne. 

- Dis-donc, entre le saul-pleureur et le palétuvier, on jurerait que ma vie sera pas spécialement gai… 

Ils repartirent avec un peu moins d'entrain.

- Et Peter, au fait ? demanda Remus pour relancer ka conversation.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de lui, grinça Sirius. Il a fauché le hiboux de son père pour pouvoir écrire en vitesse à l'un d'entre nous. Son paternel est devenu plus taré qu'avant. Il le séquestre quasiment dans son appartement à Londres et il ne pourra plus jamais revoir sa mère. 

- Tu plaisantes ? tenta Lily en déglutissant.

- Non, affirma sèchement Sirius évitant le regard de ses amis.

Le Silence s'installa, soudainement fendu par un hurlement :

- JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEES !!!!!!!!!!!!

- Non… gémit le concerné. 

Une jeune fille surexcitée venait de surgir d'un angle et accourait vers James en criant. Elle s'exclama :

- Alors ! Mon petit Jimmy ! Ca fait deux semaines qu'on t'as pas vu sur le chemin !

James lança un regard désespéré à Remus qui fit de même envers Lily qui arborait une étrange moue. Sirius, quant à lui, fixait d'un air envieux la belle inconnue.

- Tu me présente tes amis ?

Sirius supplia James d'un air moqueur.

- Bien, soupira celui-ci. Lily, Remus, Sirius, énuméra-t-il rapidement. 

- Moi c'est Noémia, une grande amie à James, n'est-ce pas Jimmy ?

Celui-ci répondit par un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. 

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent un instant puis le premier s'écria :

- James ! Ramène toi vite ! Y a Hagrid qui vient de passer ! Toi qui le cherchais ! 

James, entrant instantanément dans son jeu le suivit au quart de tour et tous deux ainsi que Lily faussèrent rapidement compagnie à Sirius qui entraîna la jeune perturbatrice avec un sourire avantageur de l'autre côté du chemin de traverse.

             Une fois assez loin, arrivés au croisement avec le quai des Sortilèges, James, Lily et Remus stoppèrent leur marche éffreinée. 

- Merci, soupira James.

- C'était qui, elle ? demanda Lily d'un ton étrangement froid.

- La nièce de Ollivanders.

Quoi ? s'exclama Remus. C'est elle ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle te veux ?

- Elle me veut. 

- Pardon ?

-  Faut te faire un dessin ?

- T'as pas dis oui, j'espère ? s'exclama Lily ?

- Ca t'embêterait ? taquina Remus.

- Moi ? Non, biens sûr que non ! C'est pour James ! La honte de se balader au bras de cette hystérique !

- Ouais, ouais…

- Quoi ? s'emporta-t-elle ?

- Oh, rien.. Tiens, voilà Sirius qui revient !

- Alors ?

- Alors, et bien… comme tu le disais James, elle est jolie mais bête, aucun intérêt.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

Une fois les courses terminées, le groupe partit le long de ruelles sorcières pour rejoindre la grande demeure du père de Sirius, Au Dragon Rouge, où ils avaient établie leur entre depuis déjà trois années.

            Sur le seuil, ils durent sonner, Sirius ayant, comme à sa grande habitude, oublié son trousseau de clefs. Ce fut le père lui-même qui leur ouvrit. Il se nommait Centauri Black. C'était un grand homme brun qui ressemblait énormément à son fils. Il avait une prestance et un charisme assez remarquable qu'il avait réussit à conserver sans pour autant écraser les autres membres de sa famille mais au contraire, en leur en faisant profiter positivement. Son visage fin était éclairé par ses yeux bleus perçant et son sourire de loup. James était aussi fasciné par ses cheveux noirs coupés impeccablement, bien au contraire des siens désespérément en bataille. C'était aussi l'un des plus grands sorciers d'Angleterre, un homme d'une intelligence exceptionnelle à qui l'on avait proposé de nombreux poste qu'il avait toujours refusé. Il était naturellement tourné vers la bonté mais il aimait trop se jouer des lois pour pouvoir les accepter. 

             Voyant son fils et ses camarades, il s'appuya avec nonchalance sur l'encadrement de la porte accusant un déhanché félin. Il afficha une moue amusée en agitant ses clefs au dessus de la tête de son fils qui tenta de les attraper, sans succès.  Centauri le taquina ainsi quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire, bientôt accompagné des compagnons de Sirius. Celui-ci râla, attrapa ses clefs et poussa son père pour entrer. Centauri le retint par l'épaule et dit : 

- Au fait, je suis appelé au ministère à l'instant, je vous envoie un hiboux pour vous prévenir si je rentre trop tard. Juste pour les nouvelles de la maison, Antarès, Canopus et tout leurs petits mondes respectifs sont arrivés dans la matinée, Mintaka et son clan ne devraient pas tarder, ils arriveront certainement dans l'après-midi. 

- Ouais, le va et vient quotidien, quoi.

- C'est ça, confirma Centauri en se couvrant de sa cape noire dont le col à l'intérieur rouge remontait jusqu'au niveau des oreilles comme un entonnoir fendu par le devant. 

- Il se passe quoi au ministère ? demanda Remus, curieux de savoir ce qui rappelait un grand sorcier en plein milieu de la journée.

- Oh… une affaire pas spécialement réjouissante. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom qui fait encore des siennes. 

- Voldemort ? demanda simplement James. 

- Oui, grinça Centauri qui détestait la manière dont le jeune homme citait le nom du puissant mage noir. Il a torturé des moldus par l'endoloris et a attaquer la maison de Gary Bray, une langue de plomb du département de mystères. Il a tué sa femme et son fils avant de le torturer pour qu'il avoue un secret défense. Il l'a ensuite empoisonné pour le voire mourir lentement. Je leur avait dit, il y a quelques années qu'il fallait le surveiller ce… Jeudusor… Il était doué, très doué… trop doué sûrement pour ce qu'il avait vécu.

- Bon courage, lui souhaita James.

- Merci… Au fait ! reprit-il sur un ton un peu moins macabre, dit à ta mère que c'est toujours possible pour le théâtre, ce soir, quoi qu'il se passe au ministère. Je demanderai à Harès Finnigan de me remplacer, j'ai dû le remplacer une bonne dizaine de fois depuis le début de l'année sans qu'il ne m'en ai remboursée une ! 

James répondit en souriant.

- Bon, j'y vais, bonne après-m' ! s'exclama Centauri claquant la porte avant de transplaner. 

             Le groupe traversa le couloir principal de l'immense maison. Ils arrivèrent à la plus grande salle et toujours la plus animée qui confondait salon et salle à manger. Les Maraudeurs connaissait toute la famille de Sirius par leur fréquents allé-venu. Les oncles, tantes, cousins, cousines et autres parents venaient très régulièrement au Dragon Rouge, souvent sans prévenir, repartaient, s'en servaient comme point de passage. 

             Dans la grande salle, accoudées à un buffet, Lucy et Calypso, les femmes respectivement de Canopus et Antarès, les oncles de Sirius, sirotaient des chacass, sortes de panachés sorciers légèrement relevés par un goût de citrouille, en parlant du nouveau roman d'Archibald Guichelepsi. Plus loin, à moiti » sur un canapé, à moitié par terre, sur un tapis moutonneux, un petit groupe de cousins et cousines de 10 à 20 ans, James étant incapable de partager entre les clans d'Antarès et de Canopus, s'exclamaient autour d'une gigantesque bataille explosive. Au font, Bételgeuse, la grand-mère, se balançait dans sa douillette chaise à bascule. Les Maraudeurs firent le tour de la salle pour saluer tout le monde et montèrent le grand escalier. Ils évitèrent de justesse Lalande et Vega, les deux petites sœurs jumelles de Siirus qui descendaient l'escalier à toute allure en riant, saluèrent les plus vieux cousins et cousines aux deuxième étage, croisèrent les deux oncles au troisième et arrivèrent enfin au quatrième. Leur entre était au font du couloir et s'étalait sur trois pièces. : la chambre de Sirius où dormaient les trois garçons, une petite chambre où dormait Lily et une autre pièce assez farfelues ou s'entassait une quantité phénoménale de meubles, livres et objets en tous genres..

            James ouvrit vivement la porte de la troisième pièce. Peter sauta aussitôt sur un tas de coussins, la plupart crevés depuis longtemps, Sirius s'étala mollement sur le canapé défoncé. Leur stratégie d'ameublement était simple : ils récupéraient tout ce qui allait passer à la casse. Ils faisaient aussi la joie des brocanteurs du quai des sortilèges. 

            James, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardait pensivement Lily, impériale, trônant jambes croisées dans un voltaire gigantesque au velours pourpre usé, un regard d'acier perdu dans le vide. C'étaient dans ces moments là que le vert de ses yeux prenait toute sa profondeur. 

            Un minuscule miaulement le tira de sa rêverie. 

- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Sirius d'une voix pâteuse en regardant un petit chaton émergeant de la capuche de James. 

- Mon cadeaux d'anniversaire, répondit ce dernier en caressant affectueusement le museau de l'animal. J'avais oublié de vous le présenter. 

La peur se dessina clairement sur le visage de Peter quand il examina le chaton. En effet, la petite boule blanche comme la neige possédait une touffe de poils rouge-sang à la forme vaguement triangulaire sur le sommet du crâne et présentait une paire de canines fortement impressionnante pour la taille du chaton. 

- Un chat de Bhaal ? articula-t-il en déglutissant. 

- Un chatte. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'une petite bête d'à peine quinze centimètres toute étirée, Queudvert ? 

- C'est que ces bêtes là…

- Elles s'appelle comment ? demanda Sirius, tout de suite intéressé.

- Je ne sais pas encore. J'attendais votre avis. 

- Tanit, déclara fermement Lily après un instant de silence.

- Comme la déesse ? murmura presque James.

- … oui…

Le chaton, toujours dans la capuche de James, bailla, s'étira et monta sur son épaule. S'en suivit une crise d'affection sans précédant. A force de coups de têtes, de ronronnements, de frottements et d'expansivités tous genres, elle réussit à arracher quelques caresses à son maître, perdu quelque part dans ses pensées. Satisfaite, elle repartit se blottir au font de sa capuche.

            James, Lily, Remus et Peter étaient affalé comme des masses sur un des épais tapis de leur entre. 

- Bon, il est parti où, Sirius ? Va falloir que j'y aille, soupira le premier.

- Tu dors pas ici ? s'exclama Lily ?

- Non, je vais manger avec ma mère et je resterai dormir chez moi.

- Seul ?

- Va savoir…

- Avec quelqu'un ?

- Ca t'intéresse ?

- Non, j'essaye juste d'être attentionnée. 

Sirius revint, coupant court à la conversation et James prit le départ.

- Je t'accompagne ! s'exclama Lily au dernier moment. Elle lança un regard aux trois autres garçons qui lui firent comprendre, par leur apathie monumentale, qu'elle irait seule. Roulant les yeux d'exaspération, elle précéda le sortant.


	3. Au manoir Potter

Et encore une nouveau chapitre, dans l'espoir que ça vous plaise… qu'est ce que je ne ferai pas pour vous… et aujourd'hui, pour votre plus grand plaisir, vous apprendrez, sans en avoir l'air, pourquoi Voldemort voulait tuer James et Harry…. Heinheinhein… mystère…

Et qu'est ce qu'on dit ? qu'est-ce qu'on dit à ses lecteurs ? C'est à qui les personnages d'HP ? C'est à qui ? pas à moi !!! Mais à J.K. Rowling.

**Pour Sophie-Maria** : sur le coup, les dialogues deviennent un peu moins mignons là… lol ! mais c'est vrai, je me suis bien amusé à les écrire.

-----+-----

            Suivant le quai des sortilèges pour rejoindre l'allée d'Edaëldir, Lily insista :

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas dormir avec nous ?

- Non Lily, merci.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais tout ce temps, seul, chez toi ?

James la défia du regard.

- Ton monde ne regarde que toi. Je regrette, lança gravement Lily.

Arrivés au manoir Potter, demeure, bien que grande, au demeurant modeste comparée à celle des Black, il lui ouvrit la porte et entra derrière elle. Il resta dos à la porte qu'il venait de claquer. Lily se retourna, sa chevelure l'auréolant d'un feu sombre en mouvement. Ils restèrent ainsi, un instant, à se regarder, presque agressifs, confrontant leur auras dans un combats silencieux où se jouait l'orgueil de l'un d'eux. Mais Lily cédait peu à peu. C'était ça qui lui faisait peur chez ce jeune homme. Personne d'autre que lui n'était capable de le battre à ce jeu là, pas même l'imposant Centauri Black. Tous finissaient par baisser les yeux. Contre lui, la tigresse, l'impératrice était vaincue, soumise, déchue. Mais était-ce encore un jeu ? Elle coupa court à la confrontation, se retournant comme une louve blessée. 

James l'invita à continuer leur trajet, une surprenante expression sur son visage, mêlant étrangeté, mystère et une sensation indescriptible que Lily préféra, sans être dupe de sa propre susceptibilité, interpréter comme étant de la suffisance. 

            Ils traversèrent d'un pas vif le couloir et la salle à manger pour rencontrer, dans le salon, Safana, la mère de James. A la vue de son fils, elle se leva joyeusement et vient l'embrasser :

- Ca va Jimmy ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Ouais, ça fait du bien de revoir du monde. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu en ermite une dizaine d'années… peut-être même plus… Au fait, Centauri sera tout disponible ce soir, continua-t-il un sourire en coin.

- Alors je t'abandonnerai après le repas… _vous_ abandonnerai après le repas, reprit-elle, confuse, en regardant Lily pour la première fois. Bonjour Lily, tu manges ici ?

Le fait de n'être abordée que tard dans la conversation ne choqua pas le moins du monde la jeune fille. Après tout, elle devait paraître bien insignifiante pour les deux monstres de présence unis par une complicité qui dépassait étrangement, chez eux, les rapports filiaux habituels.

- Oui, répondit-elle comme à une évidence, volontiers.

- Bien, je vais aider notre elfe de maison aux fourneaux. Et je ne te réquisitionne pas ce soir, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de James, montrant furtivement Lily d'un mouvement de tête.  

Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de partir pour les cuisines en lançant à l'elfe :

- Cachfy ! Repas pour quatre personnes dont une invitée ! 

Tandis que le serviteur accourait, James invita Lily à monter l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais à quelques marches de l'étage, Safana revint lancer à son fils :

- Au fait, Jimmy, ton père ne rentre pas ce soir, il doit dormir au ministère. Mais si pas hasard il rentrait… je peux compter sur toi !

Un hochement de tête entendu fut l'unique réponse.

            La chambre de James était une pièce de taille respectable au plafond incurvé. Ouverte sur une seule et petite fenêtre, la lumière n'y était assuré que par un bon nombre de bougies qui rythmais la valse d'ombres floues sur les murs.

Lily observa un moment son hôte avant de lâcher crûment :

- Ca ne te fais rien que ta mère trompe ton père aussi ouvertement ?

James haussa les épaules, désinvolte :

- Tant que c'est pour trouver mieux ailleurs…

A présent, la réponse paraissait évidente aux yeux de la jeune sorcière. Si le père n'était qu'humain, il ne devait pas prendre une place immense dans ce contexte familiale où la mère et le fils entretenaient une relation privilégiée. Et si James semblait porter un immense respect à sa mère, son père semblait au contraire le laisser parfaitement indifférent.

Tanit surgit de la capuche de son maître. Mais le grand fauve, encore maladroit sur ses pattes de chaton s'étala sur son épaule. James la prit tendrement pour la déposer dans les bras de Lily.

- Assis-toi, si tu veux, proposa-t-il en désignant le lit.

Lily ne se fit pas prier. Elle s'affala sur le matelas. 

James, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, la dévisageait, affichant une moue calculatrice. Lily préféra ne pas le remarquer et étudier ce qui l'entourait. Les murs de la chambre étaient recouverts d'étagères débordant de livres, de grimoires et d'instruments inconnus et parfois inquiétants. Elle tomba sur une statuette d'ébène représentant un visage déformé par une hurlement. Une pierre rouge sombre était incrustée au centre du front. L'ensemble était soutenu par deux mains de pierre noire.

- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-elle interloquée en tournant la tête vers la porte. Mais James n'était plus là. Elle se redressa donc, déposa Tanit sur l'oreiller et se leva. 

Sur le pallier, elle se pencha au dessus de la rambarde et le chercha du regard. Elle le vit dans un coin sombre du salon. Une louve se frottait expressivement contre ses jambes. Mais bientôt, l'animal laissait place à une jeune femme portant une longue robe noire retraçant peu innocemment ses rondeurs et ses appâts et de laquelle bavait un immense décolleté. Elle tira une fiole et un parchemin roulé d'une poche intérieur à l'immense cape de velours noir qui la couvrait. James regarda la fiole à la lumière, déroula le parchemin pour l'examiner rapidement. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et James sortit une poignée de galions qu'il lui remit.

- Pas étonnant qu'il soit constamment fauché, se surpris à penser Lily.

La jeune femme caressa le visage du sorcier qui, dans une désinvolture totale, continua à s'intéresser au parchemin. Dans un mouvement vif et leste, elle fit volte face, sa cape brassant de l'air dans son élan. Levant la tête, elle aperçut Lily et éclata de rire. La jeune fille rousse profita de ce court instant pour détailler, sous sa capuche, son visage rond et provocateur où la blancheur presque mortuaire de son teint contrastait avec le rouge sang de ses lèvres pulpeuse, ses yeux bleu-vert surlignés de noir et le geai de ses boucles retombant lascivement sur sa poitrine. L'animagus traversa le salon et sortit par une petite porte, toujours secouée par quelques éclats de rire.

            James, traversa à son tour le salon et remonta l'escalier. Il regarda Lily d'un air étonné. Lui ne l'avait pas vu. Elle le suivit dans sa chambre et demanda, presque agressive :

- C'était qui, elle ?

- C'était, une… amie… connaissance, je ne sais pas vraiment comme je pourrai la qualifier.

- Elle n'a pas de nom ?

- Certains l'appellent Larme Fremyne, ou Sang de Lune.

- Et pourquoi elle a rit en me voyant ?

- Je ne sais pas… certainement qu'elle est consciente d'être assez… expansive et… tactile. Elle a du croire tomber sur mon âme sœur et t'avoir choquer.

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?

- Elle vend.

- Quoi ?

James répondit par un regard qui fit perdre toute son assurance à Lily. Elle comprenait ainsi que telles devaient être les frontières de sa connaissance sur le sujet.

            Sonna enfin l'heur du dîner. L'elfe de maison accourut dans la chambre de son maître. Là, James expliquait, enfiévré, tenant l'ouvrage entre ses mains – seul livre moldu en sa possession – l'histoire des _Liaisons Dangereuses_. Lily fut soulagée de cette intrusion. A présent elle se sentait stupide d'avoir était effrayée mais quand les yeux du jeune homme s'étaient embrasés, quand il avait resserré son étreinte autour du livre, quand sa voix s'était faite plus grave, plus rauque et si brûlante, alors elle avait succombé à son sentiment, un seul instant.

            James se redressa, refoulant ses ardeurs et sortit derrière Lily. 

            Safana était déjà installée à sa place de maîtresse de maison et se leva pour accueillir Lily à qui elle proposa de s'asseoir. Cette dernière fut surprise de voire que l'elfe de maison prenait place à la table. Il paraissait tout honoré mais pas surpris. Il semblait que ce ne fut pas une méthode apprécié du père de famille et que la mère ne s'autorisait que quand ce dernier était absent. 

            La salle à manger était vaste mais sombre. Les fenêtres, déjà obstruées par des barreaux s'entrecroisant pour dessiner des losanges, étaient excessivement hautes dans cette salle où le plafond était presque indéfinissable dans l'obscurité. Lily supposa simplement qu'il devait être incroyablement haut, les fenêtres ayant certainement appartenues, dans quelques temps reculés, à une salle à l'étage ayant depuis longtemps été annexée à celle-ci. Sur les murs de pierre basaltique moisissaient de nombreux tapis, sûrement aussi vieux que le manoir lui-même. Des murs, surgissaient des bras de marbre blanc tenant de grands chandeliers et qui se pliaient pour vous accompagner de leur lumière si vous passiez à proximité. Ils permettaient d'apercevoir les couleurs passées de vieux tableaux et blasons qui tenaient compagnie aux tapis. Sur les portraits, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants, terrifiants par le néant de leur regard, observaient la scène quotidienne des repas en chuchotant entre eux. Les blasons représentaient pour la plupart des Lions, les Potter étant une famille n'ayant que dévié rarement de Gryffondor. 

Suivant le regard de son invitée, Safana déclara avec un cynisme mal dissimulé :

- C'est du goût de mon mari. Des siècles et des siècles de Potter ! Les pauvres moisissent pourtant depuis trop longtemps dans l'ombre. Certains en ont presque perdus leur orgueil. Et tous ces lions… car en plus d'être l'emblème de Gryffondor c'est tout simplement celle des Potter. Un peu banal mais… ça leur ressemble. 

Lily sourit. Il était vrai que tout les portraits tenaient le même air que le père de James qu'elle avait entrevu une fois.

- Vous êtes d'une grande famille ? demanda-telle timidement à son hôtesse.

- Edaëldir, murmura-t-elle en regardant la jeune fille droit dans les yeux.

Lily frissonna. Elle connaissait l'histoire de cette famille qui avait laisser son nom à cette grande allée. Dans ses moments de gloire où son importance avaient été immense dans le monde la sorcellerie, elle avait toujours été caricaturée par ses ennemis par une chimère mi-lion, mi-serpent. Ils l'avait aussi appelée la crinière du serpent ou le lion rampant. En effet, la réputation de cette famille était de se partager très équitablement entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, son courage étant à la hauteur de son ambition. Cela ne créant absolument aucun conflit en son sein, elle avait souvent été appelée _traître_ par les deux maisons adverses. Dans toute l'histoire, elle avait luté contre les mages noirs et à chaque fois en avait profité pour mettre l'un des siens au pouvoir. Aujourd'hui, la lignée aurait pu sembler pratiquement éteinte, mais Lily se souvenait d'une chose qui l'avait frapper : plusieurs fois au court des temps, cette situation s'étaient produite. Et quand le clan semblait définitivement disparu, il ressurgissait plus puissant qu'avant. Son emblème était un phénix s'enflammant, comme si leur seul destin était une renaissance éternelle. Elle regarda son ami qui mangeait tranquillement, essayant de le considérer comme James Edaëldir. Il lui semblait à présent qu'il n'avait rien de Potter. Elle préféra ne plus y penser et s'intéressa à ce qui apparaissait depuis déjà quelques minutes dans les plats. 

            Pendant le repas, elle remarqua James qui l'observait. Elle leva la tête, lui ne cilla pas, s'arrêta simplement de mâcher pour recommencer plus lentement. Elle se sentait écrasé sous le poids de son regard et fut soulager lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur sa mère qui lui posait quelques questions. 

La richesse du repas la rassasia. Se tournant vers Safana pour lui adresser quelques compliments poli sur ce dîner, elle sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Elle était seul à la table. Se levant brusquement, elle courut vers l'escalier :

- James !! cria-t-elle, affolée.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Se retournant au quart de tour, il fit face au désir de sa recherche.

- Tu me cherchais ? lui demanda-t-il, doucement ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, honteuse. Pour… pour te dire que… je vais y aller.

- Déjà ? 

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un pas se fit entendre dans l'escalier. 

            Safana, resplendissante, dans une robe de soirée pourpre, s'avançait de sa démarche féline. 

- Vous êtes… très belle, s'entendit articuler Lily sans pouvoir contrôler les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

La concernée lui adressa un sourire chaleureux comme juste elle et James en avait le secret. La remerciant, elle les embrassa et courut se saisir de sa cape.

- Ne soit pas en retard, lui lança James, moqueur, avant qu'elle ne transplane.

Lily se tourna vers James, le regard toujours perdu dans la direction où sa mère veniat de partir. Il se tourna brusquement vers elle, la faisant sursauter :

- Tu pars tout de suite ou tu restes un peu ? lui demanda-t-il avec une douceur contrastent avec son mouvement. 

- Non, je vais y aller, assura-t-elle en baissant la tête. 

Il la raccompagna donc jusqu'à la porte, lui ouvrit et la salua, avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Loin du manoir Potter, Lily soupira. Elle était soulagé d'être enfin partie. Elle finissait par se sentir mal chez eux. Mais elle avait appris quatre choses : elle s'était trompé, une autre personne la vainquait aussi, en plus de James, c'était sa mère elle avait horreur de leur façon d'aller, de venir et de disparaître sans un bruit James n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle pensait mais elle s'y intéressait il lui faisait peur. 

---+---

Et voilà… décidément ils passent leur temps à s'observer dans ce chapitre… mais vous trouvez pas que ça apporte une petite dimension ?


	4. Les joues creuses

Voilà le chapitre 4… un peu plus long à écrire pour une petite raison technique : j'ai pas de scénario ! J'ai mon idée en tête mais j'improvise complètement sur les actions… dans l'espoir que ça ne donne pas quelque chose de trop décousu à l'arrivée…

Aujourd'hui, vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur le professeur Sinistra, toujours mine de rien. 

Un hommage aussi à un homme qui j'ai croisé, un jour, dans un bar, et si son histoire n'a pas été tout à fait celle-ci (faute d'adaptation), sa fin a été la même. 

Review SVP !!

**Gloomycha** : euh… benh… merci ! ^_^

**Sophie-Maria **: c'est ce que je cherchais, un James un peu plus compliqué que d'habitude. Par contre, pour l'histoire d'amour, ça risque d'être un peu glauque… autant te prévenir…

Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à la grande, la sublime et surtout l'écrivain de génie Rowling etc, etc…

----+----

            Lily se réveilla dans son lit attitré du Dragon Rouge. Le soleil, déjà haut, inondait sa chambre de lumière mais elle se sentait encore épuisée. La veille, elle avait longtemps marché avant de rentrer chez Sirius. Elle avait longé tant de rues sombres, avait tant retourné les évènements de la soirée dans sa tête qu'elle en avait été prise de vertiges. Elle s'était alors assise à une table du Chaudron Baveur, devant une bierrabeurre. Un homme l'avait abordé, un voyageur, maigre, châtain clair au yeux bleus, les joues creuses, et, manquant sûrement de rapports humains, avait entreprit de lui raconter sa vie, d'une voix tremblante. 

Très jeune, en Ukraine, son pays natal, il avait fait partie d'une bande de braconniers tuant fées, dragons ou centaures pour le compte de richissimes sorciers corrompus. Il avait toujours refusé de tuer des licornes mais il avait vu des hommes de sa condition accomplir cet acte infâme pour de l'argent. Il avait fuit le métier lors de l'arrestation de son chef pour errer quelques temps, avant de s'engager, en tant que mage-guerrier de troisième classe, simple soldat d'infanterie, dans l'armée. Mais dans ces périodes plus que troublées, de nombreux militaires étaient Mangemorts ou assez corrompus pour commettre les mêmes atrocités. Il avait été victime de chantage par ces hommes qui menaçaient de révéler son passé à son chef de régiment. Il n'avait eu qu'une solution : se vendre. A bout, il avait tué ses principaux bourreaux dans un accès de rage désespérée. Ce qu'il ne pensait jamais faire, il venait de s'y soumettre : il avait tué des hommes. Se sachant fini, il était parti avec un compagnon d'infortune, récupérant au passage les objets de valeurs sur les corps rigides de ses persécuteurs. Ils avaient fui ensemble et vécu hors-la-loi de nombreuses années. Mais dans ses victimes, l'un était gradé et peu modestement. Ces années noires s'étaient donc résumées à une immense battues où il avait tenu le rôle de la bête traquée, embarquant son compagnon dans sa galère. En éternel danger, constamment poursuivis, ils avaient pris la décision de rejoindre l'Angleterre, à n'importe quel prix. A la frontière, harcelés par les sorts d'anti-transplanage qu'ils avaient subis chaque fois qu'ils avaient eu le malheur de croiser un quelconque sorcier au courant de leur état illégal, ils avaient couru à cœur perdu, aussi vite que leurs jambes leur permettaient. Mais son compagnon était tombé pou r ne plus se relever, mort. Pris d'horreur, il avait fui encore et toujours, échappant miraculeusement aux mages-guerriers renforçant les douanes. Un an plus tard, il se retrouvait là.

Lily écoutait, compatissante. Elle ne chercha nullement à juger les horreurs qu'il avait accomplies ou subies. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il était là, vulnérable fragile, vaincu, perdu, qu'il n'y était certainement plus pour longtemps racontant son histoire, son regard était déjà éteint.

Se brusquant, elle se força à sortir du lit. Elle s'habilla distraitement de sa robe d'été trouvée au prêt-à-sorcier en s'étirant de toutes parts. En sortant, elle échappa de justesse au vol d'un grand corbeau freux qui traversait le couloir à un vitesse prodigieuse. Apparemment, Mintaka, une tante de Sirius, était arrivée dans la matinée, son  animal de compagnie le prouvait. Lily descendit donc les autres étages, rejoignant  la salle à manger pour prendrez son petit déjeuné. Remus et Sirius étaient déjà attablés depuis, semblait-il, un bon moment. Peter était reparti dans la soirée. Mintaka, son mari Arthor et ses enfants (nombreux, comme à l'habitude Black), prenaient aussi leur repas. James était présent, à côté de Sirius qui semblait le charrier et essayer de lui faire avouer quelque chose, sans résultat. Lily s'approcha pour saluer la tante et son clan. 

Elle ressemblait aux autres Black : les yeux bleus, les cheveux noirs, le sourire de loup et cette allure de prince ou princesse. Son mari, Arthor Frâlx, était un homme petit, un peu sec mais homme de lettre, auteur de nombreux ouvrages et possédant un bel esprit aiguisé, accompagné d'un sens de l'humour irréprochable qui lui avait valu une place d'honneur auprès des Maraudeurs qui appréciaient outre mesures son imaginations, toujours utile pour défaire Severus Rogue, l'éternel obstructionniste. 

Lily arriva ensuite près de ses amis. A son approche, Sirius s'exclama en voyant ses cernes et sa mine froissée :

- Elle est encore moins fraîche que toi, James ! Mais qu'avez-vous fait, hier soir ?

Lily ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. James, lui, resta totalement impassible, indifférent à la remarque, ne levant la tête que pour saluer l'arrivante. 

- Cornedrue a un talent inné pour mentir, sourit Remus en observant son amie s'asseoir, mais Lily, s'est tout autre chose.

Celle-ci rougit de plus belle en préférant regarder James, perdu dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, renchérit Sirius. Dis nous, Lily, il faut absolument que l'on sache. James est-il un bon parti ?

- Pas goûté, répondit-elle, un sourire en coin.

- Oh… Tu nous déçois, Lily, on te croyais plus entreprenante…

- Ou moins cachottière, affirma Remus.

- Demandez aux autres !

- Quelles autres ?

- Toutes les autres.

- On te sent un peu amère sur ces paroles, Lily.

- Il ne faudrait pas que tu te morfondes trop longtemps dans l'erreur…

Leur conversation fut coupée par un arrivage de hiboux.

Un grand-duc laissa tomber une lettre dans la main de James. Celui-ci la lue, leva les yeux au ciel et la rangea rapidement. Une chouette hulotte laissa tombé le nouveau numéro de _Quidditch Magazine_ dans le bol de Sirius, suivit d'un hiboux moyen-duc qui fit la même chose avec le nouveau catalogue de _Zonko : farces et attrapes_ et d'un petit-duc qui termina avec une lettre. 

- Mon frère Saiph, précisa Sirius en la déroulant. Il a enfin terminé son tour de France de compagnonnage en fabrication de balais volants. Il a eut son diplôme et est à présent _Maître Balayier. _Il vient dans quelques jours, termina-t-il, un sourire illuminant son visage.

- Chapeau ! siffla Remus.

- Et ta sœur aînée, qu'est-ce qu'elle devient, au fait? questionna James.

- Rigel ? Oh, elle traîne encore à faire des stages de pédagogie avec le département de l'éducation. Elle sera stagiaire, cette année, à Poudlard, en Astronomie. 

- Tant qu'il y aura des étoiles, il y aura des Black !! s'exclama Bételgeuse, dans son coin, en brandissant le poing. 

- Oui mamie ! répondirent, par habitude, Sirius et la plupart de ses cousins et cousines se trouvant dans les parages.

- Du moment qu'elle finisse par remplacer le vieux Kryxcus, affirma Remus, il faut vraiment qu'il prenne sa retraite, celui là. Et elle traîne toujours avec ce grand type blond que tu ne peux pas voire ?

- Ouais, ronchonna Sirius. William Sinistra… quel minable ce type ! Et ils ne se quittent plus, à croire qu'ils vont se marier ! Mon dernier espoir et qu'il se casse la gueule du haut de son balcon en regardant les étoiles… c'est lui qui lui a collé cette passion de rester la tête en l'air. En tous cas, il a pas l'air d'être prêt à la tromper, dommage pour moi. Enfin, si elle est heureuse avec ce ringard, chacun ses goûts. 

- C'est intéressant l'astronomie, répliqua Remus, machinalement et approuvé d'un hochement de tête commun à James et Lily. 

Sirius broncha. Il détestait l'astronomie et tout ce qui y touchait de près ou de loin, depuis que le professeur Kryxcus l'avait surpris, en première année, à faire un tour à Rogue, l'avait ridiculisé devant tous les Serpentards et, en retenu, lui avait contraint à démonter et remonter toutes les lunettes pour les nettoyer, passer au peigne fin toute la tour et le labo d'astronomie pour retrouver un minuscule verre disparu d'un tout petit télescope et lui avait fait ranger toutes les monticules de paperasses qui encombraient ses étagères. Malheureusement, Sirius n'avait pas vu une petite fiole traînant par hasard sur les cartes du ciel. Se la renversant sur le visages, il fut teinté de bleue nuit et couvert de points lumineux pendant une semaine entière. Pour complété le tout, la carte du ciel qui couvrait son visage était tournée incroyablement mal : la constellation du chien était sur son front, et donc, on ne peut plus visible. Il avait été la risée des Serpentards qui n'avaient cessé de le siffler ou de l'appeler Toby ou encore de lui lancer à chaque rencontre « Ici le chien ! » en lui rappelant inlassablement que c'était prédestiné, on ne pouvait pas porter le nom de Sirius sans conséquences. 

            La salle à manger se vida peu à peu. Lily et James, derniers arrivés, se retrouvèrent seuls. 

- T'as passé une bonne soirée ? demanda-t-elle pour engager la conversation.

- Oui, assez mouvementée mais pas trop mauvaise. Et toi ?

- Assez mouvementée ?

- Oui et toi, donc ?

- En quoi ?

- Pardon ?

- En quoi ta soirée était mouvementée ? insista-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Il leva les sourcils comme l'évidence était qu'elle n'en sache rien. Elle grinça des dents mais baissa les yeux.

- Donc et toi ? reprit-il en affichant la même expression qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il lui infligeait une de ces défaites si insignifiante et pourtant si blessante qui soumettait l'orgueil de Lily.

- Oui, répondit-elle, doucement. Mais j'ai marché un peu avant de rentrer. Je suis repassé par le quai des Sortilèges, je suis repartis vers le chemin de Traverse en passant par la rue Edgar Le Hagard et puis je suis allé au Chaudron Baveur. Là il y avait un homme qui m'a causé un moment…

Elle s'arrêta net, se rendant compte qu'elle étalait sa vie sans raisons. Mais cela lui paraissait tellement naturel devant James. Non pas qu'elle puisse se soucier de la connaissance qu'il pouvait accumuler sur son intimité mais elle avait presque la sensation qu'il lui avait ordonné, mine de rien, sans qu'elle ne sens rende même compte, de parler. Elle détestait cette impression. 

            Il continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, terminant paisiblement leur petit déjeuné, bien que la matinée soit déjà bien avancée. James sortit en premier vers le jardin, par où ses deux amis l'avaient précédé.

Lily resta un court moment seule. Elle avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Elle pressentait qu'avec son retour auprès de Dumbledore, ses sensations maudites disparaîtraient ou, du moins, s'atténueraient.  Elle regrettait, Dali, son amie de toujours et confidente absolue, morte un an au paravent, victime des mangemorts et de son origine moldue. Elle avait succombée lors d'une razzia organisée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres au court d'un congrès de défense contre les forces du mal où la grande majorité des invités étaient ce que les mages noirs appelaient avec tout le mépris du monde des « sang-de-bourbe ».  Bon nombre d'Aurors, une troupe de mage-guerrier du régiment le plus proche et les personnes les plus qualifiées du ministères avaient tenté d'intervenir. Trop tard. Les mangemorts, en supériorité numérique écrasante, avaient piétiné la faible résistance qu'avaient pu opposer les gens du congrès. Aucun n'avait survécu, mort sur le champs ou emporté pour la torture. Seul un mage noir était tombé, traître mis délibérément en appât pour tourner la faible résistance contre lui et servire d'exemple pour les autres partisans potentiellement déserteurs ou espions. Le hasard n'avait pas joué, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé de son sort bien avant l'attaque. C'était après cette perte, ô combien douloureuse, que Lily s'était tournée vers le soutien le plus évident : les Maraudeurs, ces quatre garçon dont elles avaient toujours été très proche, toutes les deux. Intégrée en quelques semaines à peine au sein même du groupe, avec une spontanéité évidente, elle avait pu faire son deuil, à l'abris des attaques extérieures, pour accepter, sans oublier. 

Se surprenant à retomber dans sa peine, Lily se gifla intérieurement et se força à sortir à son tour. 

Dans le jardin, elle trouva James, Remus et douze cousins et cousines en l'air, en pleine partie de Quidditch. 

- Ils commencent fort la journée, remarqua-t-elle à l'intention de Sirius, resté à terre.

- On était en train de se faire écraser, répondit-il, surexcité. Quand Cornedrue est arrivé, je me suis posé et lui ait laissé ma place ! Et maintenant ? Devine qui gagne ?

- Ils sont toujours aussi doués tes deux cousins et cousines jumeaux ?

- Ouais mais James leur tiens tête comme jamais ! Il vient de remonter au score et il ne les lâche plus ! 

Un joueur de l'équipe de ce dernier atterrit, le bras douloureusement fauché par un cognard. Sirius tendis Tanit qui se reposait sur ses genoux à Lily, se précipita sur le blessé, l'encouragea, le poussa vers l'intérieur de la maison pour se soigner, pris son balais et décolla.

- Je suis quoi, au fait ? demanda-t-il à James.

- Batteur, Sirius, batteur, affirma-t-il en désignant la batte restée au sole, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Patmole redescendit donc en piqué pour se saisir de l'arme et remonta. 

Lily les regarda jouer un moment, pris la place du gardien, redescendit, pris la place d'un poursuiveur et le match pris fin, avec l'arrêt du vif d'or par l'attrapeur de l'équipe, annonçant une victoire assez imposante et une bouteille de bierrabeurre. 

            Plus tard, dans la journée, les Maraudeurs arpentèrent le chemin de traverse, à la recherche d'un nouveau balais pour Remus et d'un hiboux pour Sirius. Arrivés à la ménagerie, le choix fut plus difficile que prévu :

- Patmole, je ne suis pas sur qu'un corbeau soit bien utile pour porter le courrier, tenta Remus.

- Mais ma tante en a un qui le lui porte très bien, je te dis !!

- Mais elle l'a eu tout petit, elle a eut le temps de l'élever… celui là a au moins quatre ans…

- Six ans ! intervint le vendeur, bien plus tenté de vendre un grand hiboux au plumage roux, récemment arrivé dans son étalage, et dont le prix était bien plus élevé que le celui du corbeau. Par contre cet animal…

Sirius se résigna donc et embarqua le grand-duc en question. 

- Tu vas l'appeler comment ? demanda innocemment Remus.

- Contrainte, grinça le nouveau propriétaire.

Le passage au magasin de balais fut beaucoup plus rapide. Remus s'engagea pour une Comète 3.

             Arrivés au Chaudron Baveur, la bonne ambiance se volatilisa. Un corps était transporté par des médico-mages, sur un brancard. Avant que l'on ne recouvre son visage du suaire, Lily put voire ses joues creuses et ses yeux bleus. Elle eut un haut le cœur et du s'appuyer par ses deux bras contre le mur, prise de nausée. Sirius et Remus coururent la soutenir. Elle les repoussa violemment. James s'approcha lentement, sans détacher ses yeux du corps que l'on emportait dans l'ambulance. 

Il commenta d'une voix grave et peinée :

- Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi jeune…


	5. nouveau départ

Disclamer : devinez, devinez, tous les persos ne sont pas à… moi. Il sont à… à…. à… Rowling !       

Pour :

**Miss Tabora :** J'ai pas vraiment compris ce que tu trouvais écœurant ou trop recherché dans mon histoire… c'est pas du Proust… fin bon, j'attends ta prochaine review ! J

**Mister-master :** Ca vient, ça vient.

Bon benh voilà le chapitre 5, si peu attendu, mais peu importe, le voilà quand même. Toujours dans l'espoir que ça vous plaise, (ce qui n'est pas gagné). Ca reste assez tranquille pour l'instant, ça va se corser dans les chapitres suivants je pense, même si je n'ai toujours aucun plan de scénario… Dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas de « vous apprendrez mine de rien », mais avouez que les chapitres 3 et 4 étaient fournis de ce point de vue, non ? Entre Sinistra et la raison pour laquelle Voldemort ne voulait tuer que James et Harry… quoi que si, on peut dire que, mine de rien, vous pouvez comprendre ce qu'il va arriver à Harry bien plus tard… mais ça vous pouviez déjà le supposer avec ce que je vous offrais avant.

--+--

Chapitre 5 : 

Lily se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur et s'arracha un cri de douleur en frappant son réveil d'un grand coup de bras involontaire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'appareil gisant au sol, brisé, et reporta rapidement son attention à sa main douloureuse. A la lumière de la lune, elle put voire le sang perler sur sa peau nacrée. Elle repoussa alors ses draps blancs froissés et totalement défaits pour se lever. S'approchant de la fenêtre, elle tira un mouchoir de sa nuisette pour essuyer sa blessure. Elle passa et repassa délicatement le tissu devenant chaque fois plus pourpre tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder. Elle se sentait stupide d'angoisser à ce point pour sa sixième rentrée à Poudlard il devait être à peine quatre heures du matin et elle était déjà réveillée. Elle repassait dans sa tête tous ses devoirs de vacances, toujours paniquée à l'idée d'avoir oublié quelques chose. Elle se savait si dissipée ! Mais son rêve avait mêlé bien des choses dépassant son angoisse scolaire : elle avait revu le suaire glisser sur le corps de l'étranger et surtout elle avait réentendu les paroles profondément troublantes de James, comme s'il avait toujours compris ou toujours su, comme s'il était omniscient. 

            Elle traversa la chambre pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain buttant au passage, sans retenir un juron, dans son énorme valise qui, dans le clair-obscure lunaire de la chambre, se fondait dans l'ombre du lit. La mâle, prête pour le départ du Poudlard-express dans moins de six heures, était encore ouverte. Lily en tira un autre mouchoir et repartit. Devant le robinet, elle nettoya sa main et l'enroula dans le nouveau tissu, jetant au sale le premier.

            Cela fait, elle courut jusqu'à sa fenêtre, saisissant au passage un pendentif de jade, l'ouvrit grand et se jeta de toute ses forces, savourant l'air frais giflant tout son corps, passant au travers de la soie nacrée de la nuisette, glissant entre ses profondes boucles enflammées, imprégnant sa peau si blanche de gouttelettes, embuant ses yeux de larmes, enflammant ses joues et sifflant tout son tourment à ses oreilles. Au dernier moment, elle pris sa si étrange forme d'animagus pour atterrir en douceur. Elle l'avait conçu par erreur. Alors qu'elle s'était jointe aux maraudeurs, ceux-ci lui avaient fait découvrir leur propre don, l'encourageant à les rejoindre dans le cercle fermé des animagi. Elle avait suivit leur conseille sans avouer qu'elle avait déjà commencé une formation, à l'abris du monde. Mais pour être capable de résister à Remus, elle devait être une bête forte et agile, la colombe qu'elle commençait à incarné devait donc mourir pour laisser place à un loup, qu'elle avait été incapable de créer sans sa pierre de Jade, point faible mais désormais indispensable. Mais d'immenses ailes blanches, déjà trop encrées en elle, refusèrent leur destin et se raccrochèrent au loup d'un gris pâle, long, fin, presque chétif et prirent même son échelle. Sa forme d'animagus de loup ailé reflétait totalement sa personnalité : imparfaite, fragile et multiple, sa pureté excessive handicapant sa force. 

            Elle courut ainsi un moment, décollant de temps en temps. Elle se sentait libre, totalement hors du monde. Elle adorait par dessus tout ces moments privilégiés où elle frôlait la mort en se jetant d'une fenêtre et en se transformant à l'ultime moment, repoussant toujours cette limite un peu plus bas chaque nuit et, dès le premier contact avec le sole, détallant à cœur perdu loin, très loin de ce qu'elle connaissait, pour revenir au premières lueurs du jours, exténuée et désemparée de retrouver le monde comme elle l'avait quitté. 

            Cette nuit là, elle vagabonda plus longtemps, consciente qu'elle pourrait se reposer dans le train. 

            Entrant dans sa chambre, toujours du côté à l'air libre de la rambarde de sa fenêtre, Lily tomba nez à nez avec sa sœur, Pétunia. Elle avait repris sa forme humaine mais ses ailes blanches, toujours dernières à disparaître après ses transformations, restaient encore déployées derrière elle. Ce que vit Pétunia fut une jeune femme dans une courte robe de soie nacrée, une chevelure auburn que le vent faisait courir sur un visage pâle éclairé par les derniers rayons de lune et arborant une magnifique paire d'ailes blanches se refermant lentement. Elle arbora un air passablement affolé et sortit de la chambre en hurlant :

« Maman !!! Y a un ange dans la chambre à Lily !!!! »

Lily retrouva plus que jamais la pénible impression de n'avoir fait, en cette promenade nocturne, que retarder sa lente agonie dans son monde trop humain, ou trop inhumain peut-être. Rangeant ses ailes, elle retourna rapidement dans son lit, prévoyant l'arrivée de sa mère qui ne se fit pas attendre. La femme entra dans la chambre, suivie de Pétunia, terrorisée. Elle sourit affectueusement en croyant voire sa fille encore endormie.

« En effet, il y a un ange dans cette chambre… murmura-t-elle.

- Mais non, maman, j'te jure, y a avait un ange à la fenêtre !! Ca existent pas ces trucs, normalement ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe encore ici ? Elle est passé où cette sale bête ? couina de toutes ses forces la sœur aînée de deux ans, toujours aussi puérile. »

Lily crut le moment bon pour simuler un réveil douloureux sous les cris de sa sœur.

« Il va falloir se lever, ma Lilyta. Il faut être à Londres à dix heures, susurra la mère avant de repartir. »

Lily se mit donc débout, lança un regard exaspéré à sa sœur qui s'enfuit et s'approcha de sa salle de bain que sa frangine lui avait voulu personnelle, craignant que son « anormalité » soit contagieuse. Elle prit une douche, savourant l'eau brûlante courant sur sa peau comme venait de le faire l'air glacé encore quelques minutes au par avant. Elle s'habilla simplement d'un pantalon de toile noire et d'une chemise blanche, ne voulant accentuer son excentricité à la gare de King-Kross où elle se promènerait déjà avec une énorme valise et un chat rouge. Elle coiffa rapidement ses boucles auburn qu'elle laissa retomber sans attache. Totalement propre, elle vérifia une ultime fois que tout était en ordre en faisant le tours de sa sobre chambre et regarda nerveusement sur son agenda si tout était barré. Fin prête, elle claqua le couvercle de sa malle et, bon-an mal-an, elle réussit à la pousser jusque dans les escaliers et à la faire dégringoler le moins brutalement possible. Elle la laissa dans l'entrée et courut à la cuisine pour avaler un maigre déjeuné. Elle remonta tout aussi rapidement pour se laver les dents et redescendit, se précipita dans l'entrée, sortit de la maison et sauta dans la voiture de son père qui avait eut la gentillesse de monter sa valise dans le coffre. 

            La route était longue, il y avait trois heures de trajet jusqu'à Londres et Lily, malade en voiture, les sentit aisément passer. Son père, excessivement pressé, l'embrassa chaleureusement et l'abandonna en plein cœur de Londres, sous l'averse. 

            Elle arriva donc à la gare de King-Kross, et, plus blanche que jamais, trempée jusqu'aux os, tituba quelques instant, tirant tant bien que mal son chariot alourdi par Xan, son chat tout aussi trempé qu'elle. Elle s'arrêta un instant, repoussa une mèche de cheveux dégoulinante de pluie, se plaignit intérieurement de ne pas avoir pu mettre sa cape pour se couvrir, question de discrétion, et reprit son chemin jusqu'au quai 9. Elle passa la barrière entre les quais 9 et 10 pour se retrouver sur la voie 9 ¾. Elle aperçu James, Remus, Sirius et Peter complotant déjà contre Rogue.

            Peter, tremblant et se retournant au moindre bruit, persuadé de voire son père arriver et l'ôter de la compagnie de ses amis, fut le premier à la voire. Non. James la regardait déjà depuis quelques secondes. Debout sur la première marche d'un des courts escaliers, appuyé nonchalamment contre le wagon, il détacha un instant ses yeux d'elle pour se pousser et aider une première année à hisser sa valise. 

            Lily repensa à sa propre histoire, là première fois qu'elle était montée dans le Poudlard-express, en compagnie de sa nouvelle amie Dali. 

- Absente ? 

La voix grave et familière la fit sursauter. Perdue dans sa rêverie, elle n'avait pas vu James s'approcher. Elle rougit.

- Tu es sur le bon quai, tu ferais bien de mettre ta cape à présent, commenta-t-il en regardant Lily de la tête aux pieds, frémissante sous sa chemise et son pantalon mouillé et des gouttes perlant une à une de sa chevelure enflammée. 

Elle regarda sa tenue, lui sourit et sortit sa cape pour s'en envelopper. James glissa ses doigts fins dans le coup de la jeune fille et sortit la pierre de Jade.

- La nuit a été mouvementée on dirait, sourit-il.

Il saisit sa valise dans l'intention de l'emporter au même endroit où attendaient la sienne propre et celles de Remus, Sirius et Peter. Xan se redressa à ce moment et, levant la tête, vit Tanit qui s'étirait et bayait en se redressant dans la capuche de James. Son magnifique pelage rouge fut alors gonflé et hérissé et il lâcha un terrible grondement en crachant. Tanit prit peur et préféra se retourner dans sa capuche. Lily, sentant une montée de chaleur dans son corps, se sentit soulevée d'un sentiment de joie inexprimable. Honteuse de sa réaction, elle rougit et baissa le regard devant un James mi-amusé, mi-mystérieux, qui semblait lui dire : « Patience, tu verras que les choses changent toujours… ».

Tous deux repartirent vers leur amis. Sirius hurla :

- Idée !!! On a une idée !!!

- Allez y, encouragea James.

- C'est une blague à long terme, commenta Peter.

- Notre bon vieux Rogue est devenu préfet, continua Remus en désignant d'un mouvement de tête répugné leur ennemi se pavanant comme un coq, le buste bombé à l'extrême pour laisser admirer à la terre entière sa belle insigne argentée. Donc, comme tous les préfets, il a une chambre individuelle et est convié à toutes les réunions de l'école. Le principe ? : le rendre fou. Il va falloir truffer sa chambre de pièges et le conforter dans l'idée que sa chambre va finir par le bouffer. 

- Vous êtes fous… soupira Lily. Mais au fait, dans ce cas, il va nous falloir un complice… pas moyen de lui faire avaler ça de notre propre bouche… et puis pour rentrer dans sa chambre, il faudra quelqu'un en qui le tableau ait confiance…

- Comme un autre préfet, par exemple, sourit Sirius en commençant dès l'hors à chercher des yeux leur nouveau préfet, bientôt accompagné par Peter, Lily et Remus. 

James fouilla un instant dans sa poche et en ressortit une broche qu'il accrocha à sa veste. 

- Qui aurait dit que je serai presque content de la porter ? murmura-t-il, désinvolte.

Ses trois amis le dévisagèrent. Sur son plastron figurait désormais « Préfet » en lettres d'or sur font rouge. Il les regarda d'un air satisfait et lâcha :

- Je crois que je ferai l'affaire. 

- Waouh !! Sirius applaudit. Tu as toujours solution à tout mon Jimmy, s'est incroyable.

- On ne se refait pas, lança le concerné un sourire en coin, sous les regards goguenards de Remus et Peter.

Lily était ailleurs. Elle dévisageait James, dans toute sa splendeur. Ses airs d'empereur hors du temps, sa démarche de prédateur, ses yeux, gouffres sans fin… non, décidément, il n'avait rien de Potter, dans le secret, cela lui paraissait évident… James Edaëldir, elle ne cessait d'y repenser… le phénix… peut-être le prochain à remonter la lignée… son fils peut-être… Déjà le « lion rampant » se dressait au dessus des autres, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, avec une assurance naturelle, comme si sa destinée avait été d'être plus haut que le monde et que, petit à petit, il y parvenait en gravissant échelons par échelons, dans la plus totale ignorance des gens d'en bas. 

Le train siffla et les quatre compères hissèrent leur males et finirent par trouver un compartiment vide, au bout du dernier wagon. 

Le voyage était paisible, et Lily, épuisée par sa promenade nocturne, le trajet en voiture et sa marche dans Londres avec son énorme valise, s'endormit, bercée par le balancement régulier du train sur les railles. Elle fut réveillée par le passage de la marchande de bonbons, pris quelques minutes à se rendormir sous le bruit des paquets éventrés et des pièces s'entrechoquant puis fut à nouveau réveillée par une arrivée bien moins agréable. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, encore embrumée, quatre ombres se dressaient à l'entrée du compartiment. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était appuyée sur Sirius. Se redressant, elle se frotta les yeux pour distinguer quatre connaissances : Rogue, Malefoy, Nott et Macnair. Soupirant, elle regarda Nott droit dans les yeux pour le gêner. Remus pratiqua sa technique habituelle : un sourire angélique et déstabilisant qu'il offrit à Malefoy. Sirius, maladroit, ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer une insulte à Rogue qui répondit d'un ton glacial :

-  Tiens, le gigolo sait s'exprimer avec d'autres arguments que ceux qu'il emploie habituellement, on en apprend tous les jours… Alors caviar, plus de résultats sur la gente féminine au point de se retourner sur sa petite protégée de pucelle ? finit-il en désignant Lily d'un hochement de tête dégoûté. S'en est presque lâche : la protection à fort prix, pas tellement digne d'un Gryffondor. 

Lily se redressa au quart de tours et lui administra une gifle aussi puissante que le coup de patte d'un tigre. Malgré la douleur et la honte, Rogue trouva l'orgueil suffisant pour ne pas perdre son sang froid et éclater de rire. Le conflit aurait put s'éterniser mais James, jusqu'à là impassible et absent, se leva pour regarder Rogue dans les yeux. Celui-ci soutint son regard un instant pour le baisser aussitôt, déjà vaincu. Il repartit, sans que Macnair n'essaye d'infliger, au passage, un coup à Peter qui était resté le plus invisible possible, cachant sa peur pour soutenir ses amis. Lily retint le poignet de son ennemi qui préféra, après un coup sec pour se libérer, suivre les trois autres Serpentards vers un autre compartiment. 

            Lily poussa Sirius pour se rasseoir. Celui-ci tentant de la calmer en lui lançant d'un ton enjoué :

- Quelle claque ! Je te paris que demain il aura encore la trace de ta main.

Elle le regarda d'un air exaspéré. Elle était énervée, fatiguée et fortement contrariée par l'arrivée des intrus… peut-être aussi par les résultat de James comparés aux siens.

            Elle finit par se rendormir une nouvelle fois, bien calée dans le fauteuil et collée à la vitre. Au bout de quelques heures, Peter la réveilla :

- Lily ? Lily ! Réveille toi, il faudrait que tu pense à te changer. Et tu ne veux rien manger ? Il est trois heures et tu n'as pas fait ton repas !

- Laisse la dormir, Queudvert, soupira Sirius, si son estomac la pas réveillé c'est que tout va bien ! 

- Et puis on est pas encore arrivé  Poudlard, remarqua Remus.

- Ouais, c'est ça, laisse moi dormir, ronchonna Lily.

Elle fut coupée court par un grand rugissement sorti de ses entrailles. Elle rougit et lacha :

- C'est mon estomac… t'as 't-être pas tord Queud'. 

- Ce mec est une lumière en divination ! lança James.

- Ouais ! Tiens au fait, y aurait pas moyen que tu me dise quel prof sera le prochain à me coller ? ajouta Sirius en tapant sur l'épaule de Peter.

- Ils vont se disputer pour avoir cet honneur, répondit ce dernier, sarcastique, l'avenir ne me montre qu'un carton plein de parchemin de colle.

- Ca promet ! pouffa Remus ! Mais j'ai dans l'idée que ça sera tout de même Bertor, notre tendre et vénéré professeur de Métamorphose qui va ouvrir le bal !

- Je parie plutôt sur Mrs Laori ! déclara Lily. Je te vois déjà de là changer ton épouvantard en Laori en jartelles, pendant son propre cours, je sens que ça lui plaira.

- Oh, oui, ça peut être pas mal… le seul problème c'est qu'il faut une vision horrible pour tuer un épouvantard et là, sur le coup… c'est peut-être pas si horrible que ça… mais faudra que j'y pense ! s'exclama Sirius. Très sérieusement, je parie sur Flitwick, c'est quand même lui qui m'a le plus saqué l'année dernière.

- Dans ce cas, je parie sur Kryxcus, déclara James, pour entretenir tes bonnes vieilles affinités avec ton prof préféré.

- C'est peut-être toi qui fais le choix le plus sensé, avoua Sirius, mais par contre, je préfère mille fois que ça soit Lily qui gagne, l'avenir me paraît moins terrible sur cette voie… 

Les quatre autres se mordirent la lèvre violemment pour ne pas éclater de rire au souvenir de Sirius tatoué d'une carte du ciel.

- Et toi, alors, Queud', avec tout ça, tu paries sur quoi ? demanda Remus, sous le regard noir de Patmol.

- Euh… Mrs GoodLuck, peut-être?

- Ah oui, ça serait original ça… lâcha James.

- Ouais, ça aurait le mérite de confirmer sa belle réputation, continua Lily.

- Le mec le plus bizarre de tout le monde de la sorcellerie… termina Remus.

- Hein, quoi ? paniqua Peter. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Je fais pas divination, soupira Sirius, et bien heureusement pour moi…

- Oups, oui, c'est vrai… Ca serait assez dingue que la première  te coller soit une prof que tu n'as pas… avoua Peter, cramoisi.

- Enfin, les paris sont lancés, déclara Lily, maintenant je me mettrai bien quelques chose sous le dents. 

Après avoir terminé son repas, Lily trouva le compartiment des autres filles pour se changer et revint. Le voyage se termina comme il avait commencé. 

            Dans les calèches pour quatre personnes, sur le chemin de Poudlard, Lily se retrouva seule avec James, dans la dernière. Cette année, le compte ne tombait pas bon, elle craignait le pire. En temps normal, les élèves remplissaient précisément un certain nombre de calèches. Les années précédentes, avec la montée de Voldemort, ils s'étaient souvent retrouvés avec des calèches à moitié pleines… ou plutôt à moitié vides. A chaque fois le nombre de véhicule avait été réadapté l'année suivante pour les nouveaux effectifs, quitte à utiliser des trois, deux, voire une place. On aurait pu croire qu'il ne manquait que deux élèves, mais Lily savait pertinemment que certaines calèches étaient tout simplement restée à Poudlard, faute de travail. Des barques aussi, peut-être. Pourquoi les premières années seraient-elles épargnées ? 

            Sortant de sa réflexion morbide, Lily reporta son attention sur la pluie battante qui martelait les carreaux. Mais elle se sentait mal. Elle savait James qui la scrutait sans relâche, la transperçait de son regard d'ébène, elle pouvait sentir ses yeux avides et rois l'embrasser, l'enlacer, l'étouffer. Le visage collé à la vitre, une main griffant le verre froid, elle résistait à l'envie se retourner. Mais il fallait qu'elle voit, qu'elle sache si elle pouvait résister, lutter, ou même affronter la possession des deux joyaux du soir. Tournant brusquement la tête vers son compagnon de voyage elle perdit toutes résistance face à l'ouragan qui germait. Devant le désarroi de Lily, James se teinta d'une tristesse éperdue. Dans une lenteur extrême, il approcha sa main de visage pâle de la jeune fille pour prendre possession d'une larme qui perlait, et dans un mouvement qui n'en finissait pas de s'éterniser, la rapporta à sa propre bouche pour goutter le liquide salé. Lily était perdue. Elle avait pleuré sans s'en rendre compte devant un simple camarade qui n'avait fait autre chose que la regarder. Elle se sentait stupide et se dégoûtait à tomber dans une sensiblerie qui ne lui avait jamais ressemblé et ne lui ressemblerait jamais. 

Le bruit saccadé des sabots des chevaux cessa. Poudlard se dressait droit devant, dans toute sa splendeur. Oubliant sa faiblesse et recouvrant tous ses esprits battants et dominants, Lily bondit hors de la calèche pour retrouver Sirius, Remus et Peter. Ces trois étaient à peine sortis de la voiture précédente qu'ils furent assaillis par une rousse déchaînée, impatiente de retrouver le château. 

James prit les devant des étudiants, assumant plus ou moins sarcastiquement son rôle de préfet. Ils pénétrèrent dans le château, évitèrent, pour les plus expérimentés, les attaques de Peeves, puis rejoignirent la grandes salle pour assister à la cérémonie de répartition des premières années. Le troupeau étrangement petit de ces derniers fut dispersé sur les quatre tables sous les hurlements de joie de chaque maison. Ceci fait, Dumbledore prit la parole :

- Je serai obligé d'inaugurer cette nouvelle année sous les nouvelles les plus funestes : un hommage aux neuf élèves qui n'auront pas la chance de connaître leur maison et leur destin, trop tôt retirés de notre monde : Julia Bongtood, Horace Fartius, Camille Litt, Barnaby Fady, Gorges Byeours, Brice Souchipe, Soane Justifles, Sidine Porteil, Norma Potter, énuméra-t-il sombrement.

Un tressaillement se fit sentir dans toute la salle. Si certains pouvaient connaître les huit premiers, tous avaient entendu le nom de Potter, ces fiers mages de sang pure, indétournables de Gryffondor et première ligne de tous les combats contre Voldemort. Tous lançaient des regards vers James, imperturbable, presque cynique sous ses airs d'Edaëldir. 

- Mais comment peuvent-ils le prendre pour un Potter ? s'exclama intérieurement Lily, avant de se rappeler que, avant d'être au courrant, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il soit autre chose, si ce n'est, peut-être, en examinant le physique. 

            Ensuite, Dumbledore énuméra les noms des autres élèves à partir de la seconde année. Lily compta macabrement deux flammes éteintes dans les sixièmes années de Gryffondor, imaginant même leur fin pour satisfaire ses fantasmes morbides. Exaspérée devant son esprit qui ne revenait inlassablement à des idées de ce type, elle attendit de voire le directeur assis pour commencer à manger. 

            Après le repas, elle suivit les autres jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor et parla jusqu'à tard dans la nuit avec Sirius, James, Remus et Peter. Elle les regarda partir, trois vers le dortoir des garçons, un en direction des chambres des préfets, puis se retira à son tour.


	6. Norma

Les persos sont à Rowling

**Mhia : **Merci pou ta review, super constructive ! Donc en gros, je vais republier les premiers chapitres, un de ces jours, avec quelques modifications. Ca fera pas de mal… puis y a une incohérence dans le texte que personne à vue mais qui me turlupine. 

**Majandra : **Merci beaucoup, ça fait réellement plaisir. Par contre pour le coup de mettre Lily et James ensemble, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps et ça risque d'être un peu glauque.

**Strawberry :** Originale ? Ca me ferait presque rougir… merci ! dur d'être original sur ce site, maintenant…

Chapitre 6 :

Un cri strident retentit. Le réveil venait de sortir de sa torpeur, entraînant toute la chambre dans son mouvement. Le rideau d'un lit à baldaquin ondula légèrement. A tâtons, une main se fraya un chemin jusqu'au réveil pour le stopper. Un froissement de draps, suivi d'un bruit sourd et d'un juron se firent entendre. Un pied, une jambe de chryséléphantine, un fin vêtement de soie nacrée épousant les formes fragiles d'un corps presque formé puis enfin un visage aux traits grossis par le sommeil émergèrent du velours pourpre. Lily s'étira, massa sa nuque douloureuse de sa dernière rencontre avec le mur et bâilla en échappant un petit gémissement. Poussant légèrement les bretelles usées, elle laissa tomber sa chemise de nuit pour enfiler une robe de sorcier. Après un coup de brosse négligé, elle traversa la chambre mais, avant d'avoir pu pousser la porte, une voix l'interpella :

- Il est quelle heure ? demanda pâteusement Norma, jeune fille partageant le dortoir de Lily.

- L'heure de se lever, répliqua-t-elle machinalement. Elle avait l'habitude de cette camarade toujours en retard, défiant toutes règles uniquement par étourderie, toujours dans son monde parallèle qui devait ignorer les lois même de l'apesanteur tant elle paraissait lunaire. Elle l'avait profondément détestée les trois premières années, puis, se découvrant peu à peu les même défauts (bien que plus atténués), avait appris à l'apprécier pour ce qu'elle était, comprenant la souffrance qu'infligeait l'orphelinat à cette exception. Elle s'était rendu compte que, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Norma n'était pas bête. Elle était ailleurs. Ce qui était fondamentalement différent. Même si, aux yeux du monde…

- J'ai pas entendu le réveil sonner…

- Tu ne l'entends jamais.

- Je sais. Elles sont où Katharine et Gretta ?

- Katharine a repris sa bonne habitude de descendre à 6h30.

- Et Gretta ? insista Norma, par pur effort de conversation.

- … Tu te souviens de hier ?

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- … Elle est morte.

Un silence de caveau s'installa. Lily comprit que le trouble avait renvoyé Norma dans son monde. Elle poussa donc la porte et descendit jusqu'à la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, une boulle étrange se nouant dans ses entrailles au souvenir de la liste de macchabées dressée par Dumbledore, la veille, au repas. 

            Sous la voûte encore étoilée du plafond magique, Lily s'installa entre James et Remus, en face de Sirius et Peter. La conversation était encore tournée sur la farce monumentale qui se préparait.

- Déjà ? s'exclama Lily, impressionnée par l'énergie si (trop à son goût) matinale de ses amis.

- Le plaisir n'attend pas, affirma Sirius, d'un ton profondément convaincu.

- Parole d'expert… moqua Remus.

A la fin du déjeuné, un premier piège était prévu : un simple enchantement serait lancé sur la portes et les tiroirs de la chambre pour qu'un hurlement sordide se fasse entendre à leur première ouverture.

- J'ai vu que c'était le chevalier du catogan qui gardait la chambre de Rogue, remarqua James. Donc en gros, tout le monde peut rentrer, un peu de tact et de chevalerie font l'affaire. Qui s'y trempe ?

- Moi.

Les yeux de Lily, Sirius, Remus et James eurent quelques problèmes à rejoindre par le trajet le plus court le visage auquel appartenait la bouche d'où était sorti ce mot. Ils divaguèrent donc quelques instants pour se poser, mal assurés, sur une petite forme replète qui pâlissait étrangement. Peter assimilait douloureusement ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il était lancé. Tant pis. Sa vie ne s'était jamais joué sur autre chose que des paroles trop vites prononcées et des défis impulsifs. Il était régi par une sorte de lancé de dés perpétuel d'où n'était jamais ressorti qu'un destin caduque qui le portait au gré du vent. Il le ferait.

- To-t-toi ? articula difficilement Lily.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que tu ne l'as jamais fait, rappela Sirius.

- Y a un début à tout.

- Tu es fou.

- Je sais.

- Tu y arriveras ?

- J'en sais rien.

- En tout cas, tu iras jusqu'au bout ?

- Je ne sais pas faire autrement.

- Alors vas-y.

- J'y vais, je te l'ai dit.

Tout c'était dit à une vitesse fulgurante. Remus, après une courte hésitation, se pencha au dessus de la table et envoya une grande bourrasque amicale sur l'épaule de Peter qui rougit.

            Un gigantesque vol de hiboux traversa la salle. Des paquets, des lettres, des beuglantes, atterrirent un peu partout. 

            Les emplois du temps circulèrent pour arriver jusqu'aux maraudeurs. Un cours de métamorphose inaugurait leur année. Rassasiée, Lily remonta se brosser les dents et chercher ses affaires. 

            Devant la porte de la salle, MacGonagall fit signe à ses élèves d'entrer. Dans un silence religieux, les concernés s'exécutèrent. Le cours commença à une vitesse fulgurante, le professeur avait instantanément donné le ton : le programme de 5ème année n'était rien comparé à ce qu'ils allaient aborder cette année-ci. Une impression de déjà entendu chatouilla les oreilles des élèves. Lily s'installa entre James et Peter, eux-même entourés de Remus et Sirius. 

            Dix minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Une jeune fille grande et fine, une coupe de cheveux courts à la garçonne totalement décoiffés et d'un blond presque albinos, d'immenses yeux bleus délavés scrutant la salle de long en large et brillant d'un égarement et d'une panique évidente, Norma apparaissait, perdue. MacGonagall lui adressa un froncement de sourcils assassin. Elle grinça d'un ton glacial :

- Melle Cooper, après les cinq années que vous avez passé dans cet établissement, n'avez-vous toujours pas compris que les horaires ne sont pas personnalisables et que les animaux sont interdits en cours ?

Norma ne répondit rien, caressant d'un regard douloureux et langoureux le minuscule hiboux d'un gris pâle comme la roche qui demeurait immobile sur son épaule. 

- Orphée ? murmura-t-elle.

L'animal tourna la tête.

- Akanss.

Un léger rire parcoura la salle sans réellement germer. Malgré l'habitude, il était dur de rester impassible à l'écoute de ces paroles sans sens que Norma adressait fréquemment à son hibou. Pourtant le volatile prit son envole et sortit de la salle. Lily soupçonnait la jeune fille d'avoir créé un langage à par entière avec son hiboux, histoire de barricader plus encore son monde, bien à l'abris des attaques extérieures. Norma avança sans bruit et alla se réfugier à sa place habituelle, seule sur une table du font. 

            Lily reporta son attention sur James. Son regard, scintillant d'une lueur froide, caressait l'arrivante. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la jeune fille rousse. Se sentant profondément ridicule, elle reporta son attention sur le cours qui se déroulait, tentant d'ignorer son ami qui ne détachait pas ses yeux de Norma. Le cours de métamorphose, MacGonagall. Le cours. Métamorphose des oiseaux de proie en armes, métamorphose des oiseaux de proie en armes, métamorphose-des-oiseaux-de-proie-en-armes, mé-ta-mor-pho-se-des-oi-seaux-de-proie-en-armes… Mais c'était impossible. Au diable la métamorphose. Les armes ne pouvaient rien contre son trouble. Elle ressentait chaque mouvement, chaque souffle de James, aussi infimes soient-ils. Elle ressentait son regard qui ne sillait pas une seule seconde. Elle pouvait même sentir Norma qui l'appréhendait aussi, barricadée dans son monde. Elle sentait ses immenses yeux bleus trop pâles, fascinés, incapables de se détacher des gouffres noirs, figés dans leur panique invisible. Mais une force impensable semblait germer. L'énergie du désespoir conférait une résistance nouvelle à la lunaire, l'opposant même à James. Lily était perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas. Comment avait-elle pu ? Comment pouvait-elle, elle-même, remarquer ? Elle semblait être seule à sentir le combat qui se déroulait, en dehors de Norma et James. Elle savait Norma toujours aussi paniquée, malgré la résistance inattendue qu'elle avait pu manifester soudainement. Mais James détourna le regard, par lassitude. Il ne semblait pas étonné de l'issue mais il s'ennuyait, elle le savait. Il sombra dans ses pensées profondes. A ce moment, Lily eut l'impression d'une rechute douloureuse dans la réalité. Le cours reprenait, l'entaille dans le temps était cicatrisée. Méprisant ses sentiments, elle concentra toute son attention sur la suite de la leçon, avant de sortir de la salle, à la fin de l'heure. 

S'apprêtant à suivre ses quatre amis, elle s'approcha de Katharine. Habituée à former un indissociable binôme avec Gretta, cette dernière se retrouvait seule avec son deuil, ses petites manières et sa suffisance de l'enfant trop gâté qui n'a jamais eut l'intention d'être cruel. Lily comprenait la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait à présent : s'adresser à Norma ? C'était perdre la tête assurément ou, du moins, perdre une bonne dizaine de points de Q.I…. semblait-il. S'adresser à Lily ? C'était s'adresser aux maraudeurs par la même occasion, donc s'imposer dans un groupe et supporter de trop près pendant deux ans les objets des regards hautains adressés durant cinq ans. Lily s'approcha donc, avec la folle pensée de pouvoir adoucir ses maux. Mais une fois le « Katharine ? » parti, la suite fut beaucoup plus douloureuse et indécise. Sans trop savoir comment, elle lâcha un « non, rien ! » désespérant et se surprit à penser que la jeune fille serait de toutes manières obligée de faire face, la vie est cruelle pour tout le monde, elle ne pensait tout de même pas être épargnée ! Un retour un peu brutal à la réalité ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal… enfin, peut-être…

Exaspérée par son esprit grinçant et son manque de tact légendaire, elle planta là l'objet de ses condoléances avortées pour rejoindre son groupe.

Sous un pluie battante, les cinq entreprirent de traverser le parc pour rejoindre le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Le parcourt était difficile et Remus s'effondra même dans la boue, à mi-chemin. Sirius, écroulé de rire, l'aida à se relever avant de s'étrangler en aspirant de la pluie. Des trombes d'eau tombaient à en brouiller la vue. Jamais ils n'avaient eut à partir au font du parc par un temps pareil. Peter, quelque peu paniqué, s'accrocha à la cape de Sirius. Pour compliquer plus encore la situation, un vent violent se leva. Cette fois, même Patmole cessa de rire. Il attrapa par l'épaule James qui continuait d'avancer avec une désinvolture déroutante.

- Jimmy, attends ! On sait même plus où on va, on ferait pas bien de retourner ?

Un vivement hochement de tête commun à Lily, Remus et Peter approuva la demande. James leva un sourcil, puis hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir la marche dans l'autre sens. Il attrapa au passage le sac de Lily qui, à sa grande habitude, avait subi la défaillance d'une bretelle passant son temps à s'affranchir du reste et que toutes les coutures sorcières ou moldus n'avaient pu tenir soumise. La pluie ne faisait que se déverser à une intensité grandissante. Bientôt, on n'y voyait plus à un mètre et les cinq durent allumer leur baguette. 

            Dans le brouillard opaque et vaporeux de la pluie, une ombre indécise se dessina. Une personne semblait se tenir assise en tailleur, arborant une parfaite passivité face à la violence des pluies torrentielles. Luttant contre l'eau qui leur giflaient le visage, ils parvinrent au devant de cette âme folle en pleine tempête. Norma les dévisagea de son air lunaire, sans faire un mouvement. Sur son épaule, Orphée semblait figé, resserré sur lui même, les yeux mi-clos. Elle s'arrêta sur James, pour ne plus en détacher ses yeux. 

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lança Lily, surprise, en passant une mèche rousse derrière son oreille.

- J'attends…

- Pardon ?

- J'étais pommée, donc j'attendais…

- … que ?

- Que la pluie s'arrête ou que quelqu'un me trouve, répondit-elle comme à une évidence, sans jamais détourner son regard de James. 

Ce dernier s'avança et lui tendit une main :

- On y voit rien, on a décidé de retourner au château, viens.

Norma le dévisagea. Son regard se détacha de ses yeux pour descendre le long de son bras jusqu'à sa main, puis remonta de la même manière. Elle baissa finalement les yeux au sol, pour les relever à nouveau, tendant une main incertaine qui hésita deux fois avant d'aller embrasser celle de James. Lily demeura figée. Un frissonnement glacial lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale pour remonter jusqu'à sa nuque. 

Le groupe repartit lentement. 

            Une autre ombre se dessina cette fois dans les air, virevoltant au grès du vent avant de rentrer en collision avec Sirius.

- Contrainte… soupira-t-il en récupérant son hibou.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de sortir par ce temps ? s'exclama Peter.

- Un message… déclara le premier en déroulant le parchemin accroché à une patte du nocturne. 

« _A l'intention de Sirius Black et de toutes personnes de 6ème années en présence de ce dernier sur le trajet du terrain de Soins aux créatures magiques :_

Vous êtes invités à retourner au plus vite au château. En raison des conditions météorologique extrêmes et inattendues, le cours se déroulera en intérieur. En cas de problème majeur, ne paniquez pas et tentez de rejoindre dans le calme le château. Si une impossibilité de déplacement se présente, sachez qu'une patrouille est effectuée par le garde chasse et le concierge. 

                        _Mes respects, _

_                                    Professeur Gardnas »_

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mon dieu, ce prof est une catastrophe… Il aurait bien pu essayer de nous trouver avant…

- Il va me tuer, râla Peter. J'ai froid, je suis trempé jusqu'au os et je patauge dans la boue…

- Queud', je te signale que c'est le cas de tout le monde, s'emporta Sirius.

- Ouais, tu peux nous lâcher, confirma Remus d'un ton grinçant.

- C'est bon, je lui ait jamais dis ça, je lui ait juste dis de se taire, s'exclama Sirius.

- Ô, grand chevalier sans peur ni reproche, dommage que ça soit pas le temps adéquate pour venir au secours des innocents…

- La ferme Lun', j'te dis. Je protège personne, mais je me mets pas à jeter les gens pour des trucs pareils ! C'est tout ! Mais cherche pas, t'as pas l'air de comprendre…

- Comprendre quoi ? Qu'il y a un gouffre entre ce que tu sembles comprendre et ce qui ce passe ? Un jour on crèvera tous de tes erreurs de perception… et si on en crève pas ce sera tout comme…

Remus ne savait que trop bien que ses mots étaient des couteaux assassins, personne ne lui tenait tête au langage. Sirius bafouilla, s'emport, leva le poing, prêt à frapper. Un batteur possédait d'autres armes. Mais, au moment où le coup allait être décoché avec toute la puissance d'une rage incontrôlable, une douleur fulgurante traversa son ventre, lui coupant la respiration. Il sentit une main forte lui soutenir la nuque avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans la boue. Remus commençait à rassembler son talent quand une voix grave et douce le coupa : « Tais-toi ». Ce dernier s'effectua dans une parfaite soumission, satisfait du résultat. Sirius reprenait son souffle, pataugeant toujours dans la terre inondée. James s'avança, un sourire cynique sur ses lèvres, et lui tendit une main en murmurant :

- Mots contre mots, poings contre poings… 

Lily avait admiré la scène, un sourire en coin, savourant l'affront, le combat et l'intervention de James. Sans un once de colère ni de haine, plutôt amusé en vérité, il avait frappé Sirius et demandé à Remus de se taire, assurant une totale domination sur le groupe. Oubliant sa gêne habituelle, elle eut même quelques mal à contenir un petit rire en surprenant Norma les yeux grands et la bouches ouvertes, incapable de se détacher de James.

            Dans une froideur que ni Remus ni Sirius ne cherchaient à dissimuler, le groupe reprit son chemin. Se retournant de temps à autres, Lily ne put dire si Peter pleurait ou si ce n'était qu'une illusion due à son imagination et à la pluie qui coulait sur tout son petit être. Mais qui de si fragile peut rester insensible lorsqu'il est l'origine méprisée de disputes ?

-------

C'était le 6ème chap.… si ça ne vous a pas plus, gueulez moi ça dans les review, si ça vous a plus, dites moi ça aussi dans les review… bref… review…


End file.
